True love
by Jennifer Blake44
Summary: Ada gets lost in a forest. whom should she meet but- oooh cliffhanger rated M for language. and lemons please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soooo yeah I'm writing a story of how I think resident evil 7 should be. I'll upload as much as possible! rated T for some language.

It was a dark night as a woman in red crept through the forest where he told her to meet him. As she peered over a bush a gloved hand threw her to the ground. "Ada," the cold voice said Ada coughed a little before looking up at the blonde man. "Wesker!?" she choked, carefully clutching her gun. "you were dead" she mumbled she said aiming her gun directly at his face. "and You will stay that way..." She shot at him but wesker was too smart. He leapt at her shoving her into a tree. " No" he said "you're finished..."

Ada lay against the tree awaiting her death. _Good bye Leon_ she mumbled _I'll miss you..._ Suddenly Leon came out of nowhere yelling as he shot Wesker in the arm, and ran over to Ada. He carefully lifted her onto his shoulder and handcuffed wesker. " you're coming with me " he growled.

As Leon carefully brought ada to the building wesker struggled against Leon's grip. "Let go of me!" he screamed pointlessly trying to punch leon. "shut up!" leon growled pulling wesker's arm harder. Leon gently set ada down on a cot and called for a nurse to look over her.

Ada woke up minutes later to the face of her true love. "Leon," she breathed smiling gently at him. "Ada are you alright?" He asked squeezing her hand. " I've been better" she said trying not to kiss hi sweet lips. _Damn, why does she have to be so pretty?_ he thought "I'd like you to meet some people." he said gesturing toward four people.

That's the end of chapter 1 R&R! sorry it's a little short but ill make them longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

sorry it took so long, I was trying to use this site. -_- enjoy

"Hi I'm Claire, nice to meet you. this is my brother chris and his girlfriend Jill." "Hi Ada, how are you feeling?" Jill asked, pure sympathy flooding her gaze. "I've been better." she assured Jill Slightly smiling. "Just like Ada, just shove everything away to look tough." Leon laughed. his shoulders shaking immensely. Ada Frowned at him but couldn't help but smile. _Damn, he sure knows how to make me laugh_ "Ha-ha Leon" Giggled Claire punching him slightly. "Ada you up for some breakfast? we got eggs and bacon!" asked Leon. "sure Leon, why not."

Downstairs, Chris checked his phone, which was vibrating. "Hello?. Oh god, I'm on my way!" Chris yelled running out the door. "Chris? what the hell!?" Jill asked stamping her foot impatiently. "Claire they found Steve! we have to hurry!"

At the hospital, Steve lay on his side his red hair falling over his blue eyes. "Steve! oh God I thought you died!" Exclaimed Claire running her fingers through his hair. "Claire? how-" "Don't worry, everything will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Ada's pov

"Chris, where is wesker, he has to pay." Claire stood up hand on her gun holster. "Claire, look this is NOT how we are going take care of wesker. as much as I want to punch his face in, we can't kill him." the young woman glared at her brother. "what the hell Chris? you know if he ever escapes, he will try to rule the world, again." Chris looked defeated. "look" I said " Claire how about you and me go and talk about it over lunch? sound good?" Claire grimly nodded waving to Steve. "I'll buy you some neat clothes, have Jill text me your size." Steve smiled " 'kay bye."

"what did he even do to you guys?" I asked Claire who obviously wanted to avoid the question "you don't have to answer if your uncomfortable-" "no its fine. wesker had found Steve after alexia experimented with him. he thought Steve was perfect for testing out his new parasite, uroboros. after many tests, he perfected his parasite. Steve however had not looked to well he was discarded, but one of his scientists felt guilty I guess so she gave him the antidote and set him free." Claire took a vicious bite out of her donut. "soon wesker found out, but he thought it was me so" she paused to take another bite. " he came after me. he almost killed me but I hid and he grew frustrated with me. I never saw them again." tears started to well up in her eyes. Ding! "it's from Leon" I explained. "what does it say?" as I read the text message my hands began to tremble. "dammit" I cursed. "take a look Claire." " ada, Claire get your asses over here NOW asap.' wow what's wrong? suddenly I felt a gloved hand touch my bare shoulder. in instinct, I turned around to face weskers muscular face. he knocked me out with a blow to my head everything went black.

AN now it is rated t and I decided beings I have so much time I will write the next chapter but there will be a lemon I will change the rating it will now be M. thx for reading and please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey just an update. sorry I haven't wrote in a very long time. my laptop broke but I'm back! hope you enjoy.

WARNING: there will be a lemon in this chapter. proceed with caution.

Ada awoke with the feeling of fear inside her. she attempted to move but to her surprise, she was strapped to what appeared to be a metal cot.

Ada was nude and rather confused. She looked to her right, where she saw her friend Claire strapped down in the same position as herself. "Claire," ada whispered, "Wake up," Claire stirred as much as she could, her eyes flickered open. "Ada? where are we and... Why the fuck am I naked?!"

"Claire I think we have been kidnapped." "Why? and Who?" "no clue, can you untie the rope at all?" she pulled at the knot. "no, dammit, what are we gonna do ada?" "Oh I think you will see quite soon~" Out of the shadows walked in a man ada knew too well. "Wesker you bastard. Why would you do this. you. are heartless." He chuckles. "Maybe but you're a traitorous bitch." "Maybe but why are you keeping Claire." His shoulders hunch for a moment and his breathing is funny. " Well if I didn't grab her, she would have cried to her brother. and I would be busted, now~" He grabs Ada's left breast. "you'll see why your here." "huuh!" ada gasps from the feeling of his gloved hand. "heheh slut"

Chris pov.

Jill and Chris lay asleep on the couch. But Chris couldn't sleep. he was to worried about Claire. "Chris, what wrong?" Chris turns his teary face toward Jill. "Claire. Jill I know she's in trouble. I can feel it I just know these things Jill." Jills expression softens a bit and realizes what chris is going through. "Alright Chris, tomorrow we will look for Claire." Chris smiles and goes to sleep.

Ada's pov.

Wesker had been going easy on Ada but now, he won't be gentle. "Ba-as-stard! This is wrong" but Wesker didn't care, he was gaining revenge on this traitor. he then walked over to Claire. "Wesker please don't touch her. please, it's me you want not Claire. Wesker made a consideration for a moment. "Fine." he growled. "But I will go harder on you." "Fine but don't hurt her." with no warning, wesker put 2 finger inside of ada's clit and ada let out a gasp. "Well some one is a slut." ada visibly "cringed and decided to follow through with her plan. " oh wesker... " she cooed hoping everything goes acc ording as planned. what do you want you damn traitor?" ada brought her head up as high as possible and said. wesker I want to umm.." (shit! think fast ada! what should I do...) uh ill ride you." wesker looked puzzled but he knew it was a trap. "ok but ill still tie you up bitch." he snarled his acrid breath in her ear. wesker untied ada then tied her arms again so she could ride him. Wesker took off his pants and revealed his 8 inch cock. "suck now. " he demanded and ada immediately regretted trying her plan. Ada sucked his cock swirling her tongue on the tip. wesker shoved his dick further into her mouth. "fuck where did you learn so good huh? slut you probably practice with Leon all night. " ada wanted so hard to just bite off his dick but she didn't. even though this was wrong, ada ejoyed it. (what the fuck why am I enjoying this! he's raping me and I love it. wow I am so sick.) ada continued to suck wesker as he moaned loudly. "fuck yes keep going bitch." Wesker cummed in ada's mouth the hot liquid going down her throat. wesker then grabbed ada and lined up his cock with her pussy. "do you want it? " (NO) "yes fuck me please I'm a dirty slut." "okay then~" with full force ada dropped while wesker rammed into her pussy. "aah fuck me wesker ravage me im a dirty whore aren't I?" "yeah you are bitch" wesker went faster and ada couldn't take it anymore. "aaah wesker I'm cummig!" Ada screamed then laid on wesker chest breathing heavily. she then passed out. wesker walked over to a shocked Claire. 'DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ASSHOLE!" Wesker smirked then grabbed Claire untied her the tied her again. "Listen or I kill her" he said pointing towards ada. "fine do what you want. don't hurt her."

next part will inolve Claire lemon.

rate and review ^.^


End file.
